


третий

by Belka13



Series: Бро [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Bromance Bokuto Koutaro&Kuroo Tetsurou, Drama & Romance, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: Трудно быть третьим, Куроо подтвердит.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Бро [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495649
Kudos: 15





	третий

Трудно быть третьим — это Куроо понимает не сразу, лишь спустя несколько недель странного сосуществования. Вроде всё охрененно — те же бро-игры, улётный секс, но вот как определить грань, когда ему можно, Куроо честно не понимает.

Дружеские объятия с Бокуто при встрече — нет проблем, а с Акааши? Тянет поцеловать, но под внимательным взглядом бро стрёмно, и Куроо машет издалека рукой, утаскивая бренное тело перекурить, а потом считает едва ли не до тысячи, решается и обнаруживает в комнате только бро и приставку.

Пиво и Mortal Combat скрашивают вечер в (не)пастельные тона, ночь оставляет боль в пояснице от жёсткого пола — не, бро, зачем нам кровать без Акааши? — серое утро оседает горечью табака.

Тяжело быть третьим — в кровати всё легко и просто, не надо слов и разрешений, но где та черта между «давай с нами, бро» и «извини, мы хотим побыть вдвоём?»

Куроо всего лишь ищет ванную комнату на очередной вечеринке — охладить дурную голову — находит взъерошенного Бокуто и прижимающегося к тому Акааши. Словно в немом кино мелькают одни картинки: большие грубые руки бро стягивают модные скинни вместе с бельём — Куроо машинально отмечает рисунок на чужих боксёрах — обнажая признанную великолепной ещё в бытность старшей школы задницу. У Куроо пересыхает во рту, пальцы привычно тянутся к сигаретам, чтобы заткнуть жалкий вздох.

— Хей, бро! Закрой дверь! — ухает радостно осклабившийся Бокуто, выглядывая из-за невозмутимого плеча любовника, и нестерпимо медленно ведёт ладонью кверху, обнажая заодно и ровную вязь позвонков на бледной спине.

Куроо и закрывает, задыхаясь от спёртой пустоты, рот облепляет противной плёнкой, на деле оказавшейся собственной слюной. Уже потом, на морозном балконе, понимает — кажется, не с той стороны, ведь в ушах звенит обиженное «Акааши?» и устало-раздражённое «Надо было уточнить с какой именно, Бокуто-сан».

Куроо не знает смеяться или стенать и потому — бог-ты-мой-бро-за-что? — быстро сваливает в свою невыносимо пустую квартиру, забыв предварительно телефон на чужом празднике жизни.

Насупленный взгляд бро, а ля меня-никто-не-любит, преследует всю ночь, и Куроо просыпается в холодном поту.

Нелегко быть третьим. Куроо затягивается на балконе бог-знает-которой сигаретой, но не отпускает. В груди жмётся глухая тоска, рвёт от кажущихся украденными воспоминаний: приоткрытые, влажные от слюны губы, тяжёлое дыхание, непроглядное дно в чужих зрачках.

Глубоко. Куроо затягивается глубоко, а падает ещё глубже. Не соскочить, он знает и потому возвращается обратно, в тепло чужой квартиры, тесноту чужих отношений, сладость чужой любви — третьим между двумя, лишним между близкими.

— Куроо! Смотри! Правда, круто?!

На Акааши, кроме чёрной ленты, обвивающей шею, ничего нет. Он ловит мутным взглядом, подсекает недоулыбкой, и Куроо подыхает — бог-ты-мой-бро-как-отказаться?

Да Куроо за одну лишь возможность смотреть продаст дьяволу душу, если там есть ещё что покупать, но Бокуто опрокидывается вместе с любовником на кровать, разводит влажными от смазки пальцами ягодицы — уступает. Куроо втрахивается жёстко, как сама жизнь, цепляет сухим ртом позвонки, тянется к недоступным губам, промахивается в бро. А Акааши под ним дрожит, расползается бесплотным туманом, исчезая в конце концов неуловимой дымкой.

Куроо просыпается с саднящим от крика горлом и болью в сдавленной груди, ищет дрожащими руками телефон, но находит лишь сигареты. Никотин заменяет воздух.

Непросто быть третьим: Куроо скроллит ленту, бьётся взглядом о невозмутимую красоту, расползается по швам от чужих пальцев на плече, бедре, шее, тоже чужих, но слишком нужных и шагает прямо вперёд, а там вниз и вниз, кубарем, по наклонной очередным великим открытием атомной бомбы. Куроо не хочет, — хотя врёт, конечно, ещё как хочет — трахать Акааши. Куроо хочет быть с Акааши. Но есть ли для него место не только в постели?

И Куроо совершает самоубийство — набирает вплавленный в карму номер.

— Бокуто? 

В ухо бьёт радостным криком. 

— Не помешаю? — Куроо сжимает фильтр слишком сильно — переломленная сигарета без предупреждения падает вниз, отмечая неясным огоньком путь к отступлению.

Куроо не сдаётся, поджигает новую.

— Куроо-сан, — равнодушно-любимый голос затягивает петлю, — вы серьёзно думаете, — у Куроо губы жжёт, — что я под любого лягу? — дотла: сигарета, сердце, грёбанная жизнь.

Трудно быть третьим — Куроо согласен.

30.07.16


End file.
